


Lemme take care of u bby <3

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Cyber Saga ((Dialogue Challenge)) [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable, Attempt at Humor, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Flirty Tharn Thara Kirigun, Fluff, Flustered Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Funny, Heavy flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partial Nudity, Protective Tharn Thara Kirigun, Sexting (heavily implied), Text Icons, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Type Thiwat Phawattakun needs to breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: A long text conversation between Tharn and Type, which, if Tharn has any say in, will always end in so much more ;)///Now stop delayingGive it to me naa??? <3Fine, fineQuit your whining.<[Image Attached]>💞💗💘💖💕💓💝💘💞My heeeaaarrtttt!!!!!! >.<So so prettybaby ffuckPreetttyyyybaaabbeeeyyyYou're so beautiful kittennncant even believe it sometimesYou still w me honeybun? ;)yes. f uck. you already *know* I amHehe I can see your pretty blush frm here bby so fuckn cuteshut up
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: TharnType Cyber Saga ((Dialogue Challenge)) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734628
Comments: 23
Kudos: 232





	Lemme take care of u bby <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!! Due to several requests (luv you babes <3) I have written a part two to my TharnType dialogue only challenge. If you haven't read part one, that's okay, you don't *need* to have read it to get whats going on here. *Should* you read part one? Yes, absolutely. This one was a little tricky ngl I really hope the story translates well, but so far, I'm happy with the work I've done. Still all 100% dialogue, no in-story narrative.
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLS READ BEFORE CONTINUING: Tharn and Type send pictures to each other back and forth, and though each picture is given a full description in the authors notes at the end ((bc I'm a CHEATER and a DIRTY LIAR and I really wanted you guys to know what each picture had so I *gasp!* wrote non-dialogue!)), you can completely skip the authors note if you so choose. Keep the mystery alive or something. It's just description. I am a weak person. I had to describe *something* it's in my blood. Challenge Failed. :(
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> lol but for real have fun ;)

  
MY LITTLE GUMDROP 🌙✨💞

Just got home from work lovely nong

text me when ur free na? 💖

  
Hey

Soccer practice just ended

What's up?

  
Nothing baby, I just wanted to talk to you 😚😚😚

  
Well it'll have to wait

I have shit to do

  
Like what?? I thought practice was over?

Isnt that ur last thing of the day?

  
Idk I gotta eat

Clean my room

Shower

Normal shit

  
Haha speaking of shower ;)

Remember??? 💞💘💓

  
K I'm leaving now

  
NONOnononnoo pls dont!

N'Type?

Type???

Actually darling there was something I've been meaning to talk to you bout…

Now could be the right time?

  
What is it

  
Something happened earlier this week that I think you might kno bout

Geez idk how to tell u babe

Got me all nervous haha

  
You dont have a secret boyfriend do you?

  
What? No! Of course not???

Luv u too much to do that to you :'(

💔💔💔

  
Then we're good right? Say what you need

Wait

Is this about my service???

Did you find me??!?

Tharn I swear if you bombard me with requests or make fun of the name I'll cut you off

  
Make fun of the name????? WHATSTHENAME??!!!?!?!?

no I havent found u 😭😭

Didn't know there were so many "fake relationship" related services 💔😭💔

  
What? Tf? There are?

How many did you find??

  
Like...two of them!!

And you're neither one!

  
So is this what u wanted to tell me? 

That you've failed as a man?

  
NnnoooooOOoOoOOOOOooo </3

  
Fucking crybaby

  
Aww see? You can call me baby too! 💘💕

  
legit how did you go there? I was *insulting* you

  
Hehe I kno u luv me 

Love u too angel 💞

  
JUST TELL ME WHAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME

FUCK

  
Ah, ah, ah

We have a deal remember?? That first, then story

  
Fuckn hell

How could I forget? A day doesn't go by w/o u reminding me

  
I know you love it as much as me, nong

Dont lie 💕

  
Whatever

Am I going first?

  
Didn't you go first yesterday?

  
No, cause the ghost shirt

That was all u

  
Fuck ur right

Wouw. Pretty *and* smart

I'm such a lucky guy 😍

  
Yea n what does that leave me w?

A raging pervert?

  
U kno it bby ;)

Now stop delaying

Give it to me gumdrop <3

  
Fine, fine

Quit your whining.

<[Image Attached]>

  
💞💗💘💖💕💓💝💘💞

My heeeaaarrtttt!!!!!! >.<

So so prettybaby ffuck

Preetttyyyybaaabbeeeyyy

You're so beautiful kittennn

cant even believe it sometimes

You still w me honeybun? ;)

  
yes. f uck. you already *know* I am

  
Hehe I can see your pretty blush frm here. so fuckn cute

I know you don't like pictures but not photographing you would be a crime

Love ur perfect thighs

And your cute little underwear haha are briefs all you own?

  
SH UTUP!

Theyre cheap and comfortable!!

I'm not fucking made of money

  
Aww how many times I told you?

Give me the name of your service

Soon as I find you, I'll take care of you na? I'll buy you all the underwear you want 😘

  
No. You'd buy me all the underwear *you* want *for* me.

WHICH IS NONE

  
Haha you got me bby 💕 know me so well

Just let me take good care of my precious gumdrop naa? I'd finally get you outta that shitty dorm

buy you those soccer shoes (cleats??) I know you've been looking at. Spoil you rotten angel fuckn rotten I swear

And the best part. Gettin u a water proof phone like mine ;)

  
No to all of this and HELL NO to the fucking phone!!

How many times do i have to tell you to STOP TEXTING ME IN THE SHOWER???

  
At least one more time, beautiful. As always 😚

  
Ugh.

I hate you

  
I know you mean loooovvveee

Seriously though bby I just wanna make you happy. Lemme be ur good husband

  
Never in a million years

  
:'(

Y not??

oh I fuckn wonder why not when there's the "condition" you have if I agree?

TF IS WRONG W U???

:(((

One little picture a week isn't so unreasonable. Especially when i agreed to end our current daily deal if u accept

  
IT S UNREASONAB LEWHE N IT FEATURE SMY FUCKN DICK YOU PERV.

  
anything you could ever need. All you have to do is lemme take care of you my sweet cupcake <3

  
NO

I dont need or want your money

  
Ppleaaessee baybee???

Wanna see your pretty little dick so baaaaddd :'(

  
NO

I already told you it's OFF LIMITS to bastards like u

  
Ohhh to see all of you

Want it

So fckin bad

Bet its so pretty like the rest of u

Perfect combination of sexy&cute

Mmmmmmmm

  
STO P IMAGINN ING MY DICK U ASSHO LE

  
Actually I was imagining your thighs bby

Love ur sexysexy thighs yum

Eat you up I swear

  
K if this is all we're gonna talk about, im going to take my shower now

  
NONO okokok

geez. really twisting my arm here babe

wish i was punching ur face instead

bby you spelled *kissing wrong ;) hehe

Ok. Alright!

Lemme send my pic and i'll tell you about that thing this from week

Here bby.

Fr taking such a good picture fr me n bc I love u

<[Image Sent]>

Well?

Like what u see?

  
No

  
Uh huh ;)

  
im not getting baited, asshole

  
Baited? But if you really didn't like it, then there's nothing to bait, right?

  
…..

how bout fuck off?

  
!!!!!!

I knew it! 😍😍😍

Such a cute bby

can't admit it when u like my pictures

  
I'll text you when I'm out

  
SAHSGDHSAA OKOKOK

stay w me naa?

Stop being an asshole naa?

Tharn?

tf you *just* asked me not to leave

The hell did you go

  
Ffu CK bet u sou Nd soooo ptretty whn u beg

Ohhh fuck me

couldn't brea the for a second

Fuck FFUCcK

Remember dick attack??? Part 2 bby. Part 2

  
CAN you shut up??

Do you even HAVE the ability to not tell me the first thing that enters ur pervert old man brain?

  
Baby I already told u i gotta let u know how u affect me it's only fair

Anyway, anyway

What happened

So i was out today just doing my thing yk whatever and i happened to run into a friend of ours

and….well…

  
wdym friend of *ours*? We dont have mutual friends. You haven't even seen my face yet.

  
Nooo stooop make my heart hurt :(

Bout to tell a story. Got me all in my feelins

Baaaaaaaaabbbbeeeee

Pls send me a real selfie 💔

Wanna see u

  
continue what u were saying Tharn

  
But gumdrop :(

  
l i k e y o u w e r e s a y i n g T h a r n

  
Fine :'(

But we're coming back to this

Anyway there's a few ways I could tell you this. But I think it'd be better if i just showed u

<[Image Sent]>

I didn't do it for any reward btw. I did it for you. All for you. i was just so fucking pissed (p.s. im still keeping the kiss, you did kind of promise me)

  
THARN WTF

WTFF??!!

HOLY SHIT

IS THAT--

THAT'S NOT WHO I THINK IT IS??

  
...It's that shitbag role...yea

  
When?? hOW???

Why is he fuckking bleeding out on the ffuckin side walk???

  
Like I said I just ran into him

Well

i overheard him

It was out in the courtyard @ the mall. the west side mall, not the big three story one in town

At first I didn't know it was him, but he was blathering so loud, no matter where you were in the room you could hear what his stupid mouth was saying

He was talking to his dipshit friends. bragging bout what happened w u and that poor kid. He said he totally fuckin scammed u on purpose for free service and a good prank.

bby when I tell you I saw fckin red I swear

I was so fuckin angry I couldn't walk away

So ofc I beat the shit out of him

n a few of his buddies too but most of them ran off

  
Holy shit I can like barely even see his face-- what *are* you the fucking hulk?!

  
Maybe in the sheets ;)

No but fr i took up boxing as a hobby when I was a kid

Good sport

  
A boxer

Why am I not surprised

  
Cause u kno I'm here to take care of you baby

That includes when you need me to beat up assholes who fuck w u

  
Even if he's technically the person who brought us together?

  
I thanked him after he was unconscious if that makes u feel better

  
You know what?

I think it does, in a weird way. thanks

  
Anything for u sweetheart 💝

  
Yeah yeah

Sap

  
I kno u love it :P

  
Whatever I'm taking my shower now

  
💘~think of me~💞

  
<[Image Attached]>

Thank you for beating the crap out of someone you dont know for me

Dont expect this again

Tharn?

Hey shithole I can see you're reading this

Wtf

Answer me

Tharn?

If you don't answer me in the next minute I'm blocking ur number

  
Sory srrt 

I'm still gere I promise

In just

A lure

Fuck

A littse 

Little b it

fuck

Occupie d atm sorry im srill hjere tho

the fuck is wrong w u

THARN

  
Vaby utss thar picture u sent

Expext me to gandle it ahhh

Ohhh your gorgeous so so ptretty bby my pretty boy

So much goldefn skin

Was ut taken befire or after ur shower

bby? U s till there?

  
Fucking hell youre hopeless

After my shower

  
Mm hon shoulda known

your hairs stil wet right?

So gorgeous bby

  
I think I preferred it when you were ignoring me

  
Nononono ok ok

Hld on bby lemme juss process this

Fuckun w my head ngl

Ugh ur too pretty can't hndle u rn I swea r

  
such a fuckin drama queen

sent *one* damn picture

Tharn?

Fucking unbelievable *again*??!?!?!

think im actually the only one of us who gives a shit rn

  
I'm back. Ok ok. Sorrysrry gumdrop babymuffin kitten, u kno I luv you so much 💞💓💕

I'm back fr now

Hey :)

  
Youre such an idiot sometimes

It was just a picture

You still haven't seen my face

  
Baby you and I both know that wasn't just a picture

I like your bedsheets btw, very cute 💘

  
Shut up! They were a housewarming gift and i dont have the money to waste on changing them

  
Adorable

The light pink shows off your perfect tan skin so beautifully baby

Makes me wanna press you into it all night long 💕💓💕

  
F uckinghellwhatiswrongwitu

  
I think this picture has to replace my wallpaper kitten

  
WHAT THE FUCK?? NO!

  
So you're saying it's for my eyes only? ;)

  
OF COURSE IT IS ARE YOU PSYCHO IM FUCKING NAKED

  
Haha, yeahhhhh 💞💖💕

Make sure to remove the towel next time ;) it's more fun that way 

also you arent much more un-naked for my current wallpaper

Altho, gotta say, I will miss seeing those tiny blue little briefs of yours everyday ;)) so cute

  
sadfgterkjha!!!

You put that picture as your fuckin WALLPAPER?!?!

  
As soon as I got it bby

But don't worry im only using my home screen and youre password protected

PLUS you dont show your face so no harm

  
Tharn!

  
<[Image Sent]>

Thank you :)

  
What for

  
Best orgasm in like a year at least bby that was amazing 😚😘😘

  
…

….

Did you…

While we were…

To my...

  
Yes sir! :D

It's why my messages were so fucked up. Typing with one hand is hard

Especially when I was kinda focused on ~other things~

But I didn't mind talking w u thru it ❤

  
I'mg onna find you and stran gle you

  
.O.

You're gonna find me??!??!

😭😭😭💞💗💘💕💓😘😘😘

Fuck. Off.

Aww dont be mad angel :(((

It's not my fault you're too beautiful to resist.

  
Shut up. Pervert.

  
Wanna see your face tho my sweet little gumdrop

Bet you're just as pretty as your thighs

Bet I wont be able to resist you

Let me see you, naa?

  
No.

  
But babe? You already have two weeks worth of selfies of my face

Wanna see that pretty blush

  
I DON'T BLUSH

  
Yes you do gumdrop I know you do :)

  
HOW??!?!

  
Bc youre too cute >.<

  
asshole! Thats not an answer

  
Its just how I know

  
Tharn

  
Yes kitten?

  
Shut up. Drop the shit for a little bit. I need to ask you something.

  
Anything

U already kno.

  
Yea but i wanna be serious ok?

No bullshit, no fuckin around. Can u do that for me?

  
Type u have to know that yes, I love to tease and flirt w you, but I'm always being serious

It's not just a game to me ok? Youre more than that

  
Fuck

Youre really not making this any easier on me yk

Just dont be a jackass for the next few minutes

  
I'll try my best :)

  
Okay

<[Incoming Call]>

Shit. Hold on.

Fuck.

Someone's calling me, I gotta take this.

  
Take your time nong, im right here.

  
It'll just be a second

Ok ❤

  
_Hello krub?_

_[Yes hi.] [Are you the fake boyfriend guy? Nong Becc, from the...] [Just Your Type Fan Service?]_

_Yes, N'Becc, that's me. How can I help you today, Phi?_

_[Oh great! My name is P'Tine and I really need your help.] [I saw your page on Facebook but there wasn't too much information on there? Anyway, I thought it'd be a good idea to contact you.]_

_I'm glad you did P'Tine. How can I be your boyfriend?_

_[Well the situations not too complicated, it's just-- I'm being stalked by this guy who's obsessed with me, but I'm not gay.]_

_Okay krub._

_[I've tried everything to throw him off.] [I've said I have a girlfriend, which I don't.] [I've said I don't date men.] [I've thrown away his love letters and tried ignoring him for days.] [No matter what I say or do, he just wont go away.] [So now I think-- well at least I hope…]_

_I see. You think that if he sees you dating another man he'll be disheartened and stop pursuing you?_

_[Yes exactly.] [And from your page, my friends and I think you'd be the perfect man for me.]_

_Oh yes? What does that mean Phi?_

_[Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're very intimidatingly handsome.] [Like you're so handsome it's honestly intimidating and I'm not even attracted to men.]_

_Such a lovely compliment na. Thank you._

_[Plus you look like you could kick my ass if you wanted to so that's nice.]_

_Hahaha, you're very funny Phi._

_[Anyway all I really mean is, you being my boyfriend has a better chance of working on him than anyone else I personally_ _know_ _.]_

_Okay krub, Phi. I will try my best._

_[Thank you Nong.] [So how do we do this? Where do I start?]_

_Well, that's easy. I offer several packages which are advertised on my Instagram and Twitter where, depending on your price range, and what relationship you're comfortable with, you can select the package you want to purchase._

_[Okay.]_

_After you make your selection and your payments and everything, you will receive a confirmation email of your purchase and I'll also be notified that a purchase has been made. From there, we will discuss the details of our dating life together. Things like how long we've been dating. How we met. Just getting our story organized. Then we make plans according to those discussions._

_[Alright.] [Yeah, sounds easy enough.]_

_Going by what you've told me, it seems we'll have to create a scenario in which this person will see us out together. Does that sound like something you can orchestrate?_

_[Oh yeah. Easy.] [Even when I'm avoiding him as much as humanly possible, he still manages to find me.] [It's very much not fun.]_

_Yes, I'd imagine. Alright krub, this all sounds good for now. Are there any questions or concerns you have?_

_[No, I think I get it.] [I'm gonna go look at your packages though, to see what I want.]_

_Go for it Phi. I look forward to your business na._

_[Heh, yeah.] [Oh, and thanks.] [Really this service is a lifesaver.]_

_Glad I could help. Bye, bye._

_[Bye.]_

  
Hey.

I'm back

  
Missed you ❤

  
Quiet, you. I was only gone for like five minutes

  
Seven baby :(

Seven long minutes 💔😭

  
Oi

  
Who was calling krub?

  
No one. It was just a customer

  
…

  
Tharn?

  
So like...someone who's

That you...pretend to be their boyfriend?

  
Yea that's how it works

  
Oh.

Kay.

  
Are you alright P?

  
…

  
Tharn.

  
They gonna...

hold your hand n stuff?

Hug you?

  
Depends on which package they buy

The more expensive ones are obvs more intimate

  
Okay.

  
Tharn stop being jealous

This is my job

  
I know, I know. Mm proud of you baby :)

Working hard

  
Oh geez. If it makes you feel better I don't think you have to worry about him

  
It's a guy?

  
...yes

Is that a problem?

  
Is he younger than you?

  
Should it matter?

  
Hes older than you.

  
I didn't say that

  
Yes you did. Just now

Just like how you told me you blush when I give you compliments

  
I don't blush!

And so what if he's older? Tharn if he's a paying customer then he needs a *fake* boyfriend to play pretend with him for a little while-- he's not into me!

  
What if he's doing what I wanna do?

Fake dating you juss to get close to you baby?

  
Oh my-- HE SAID HE'S NOT INTO GUYS

Okay I'm not discussing my customers w u that's all kinds of wrong

We're done talking about him okay?

  
You told me about Role

  
YOU MADE ME

Plus fuck role that dickhead doesn't deserve decency

Can we please just drop this? Stop being a shithat, I still have to ask you my question.

  
Yeah, go ahead.

  
Tharn stop pouting

  
How'd you know I'm pouting?

  
How'd you know he was older?

  
And that you blush.

  
FUCK! MAYBE I DO! IS THAT MY FAULT???

IT'S A NATURAL RESPONSE WHEN PERV CENTRAL ((THATS!!! YOU!!)) KEEPS DROWNING ME IN ALL KINDS OF GRAPHIC COMMENTS

WHO CALLS SOMEONES DICK PRETTY?

YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN IT!

WTF IS *WRONG* W U?

  
BAHAHA!😂

oh baby I can't stay upset at all 😂😂 that was the cutest most adorablest funniest fucking rant I've ever seen I luv you so much my pretty beautiful wonderful blushing gumdrop bby w a pretty dick💓💕💘💞💗💝💞💘💕💓💗

  
So we're done sulking right???

  
😚😚😚😚😚😚

  
Okay. Fuck. Finally.

  
You luv me too 😭💖

  
Says who???

  
Says the way u wouldn't stop till i cheered up <3

Says u bby

Says ur blush

  
I'll cut your dick off

Have to find me first ;)

  
Don't test me

  
DONT TEASE ME U MEAN IT??

  
Are you gonna LET me ask my FUCKING question or what???

  
💔💔💔

Yes :'(

  
Shut up.

  
Srry babe

  
Tharn.

  
Type.

Wow must be important. You keep typing then stopping.

can't wait to answer your question bby

  
Fuck! Its HARD OKAY? JUST LEMME DO THIS

  
No, no, take your time

You're doing great bby luv u so much

💖💘💓

  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhfuckit

Are you dating someone?

  
….

…………

Wut

  
CAUSE

I have this guy who lives in my dorm building and I saw him and he looked suspiciously like u so I might've stalked him one day when I saw he had your same ghost shirt and he met up w someone who was clearly v close w him n I've been wondering this whole time if it was u or not and i know I kinda asked u earlier the same thing, but i dont kno if u were being real w me when you said u rnt seeing anyone else and anyway it's been *killing* me bc I know that if ur /that/ close w smeone then u totally shouldn't be texting me the way we r but I didn wanna ask cause how tf would I even-- start? like what? And what if its not u? What if I'm just an assholle bc I accused u of maybe cheating on someone who might be ur bf but u don even *have* a bf and u don even know tf I'm talking about n now im a prick bc I'm paranoid but honestly idc if this makes me an asshole, if theres even a chance that guy really was u then I have a right to know n I will not apologize for it.

Oh my god….

FUCK THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD

  
Wowowow

Okay wow baby

First of all, no that wasnt me.

Um, I don't live in a dorm…for one

I'm not even a student anymore

I graduated last semester

And I really meant it when I said I'm not dating anyone

  
Oh.

Ok. Cool.

Imma go kms real quick.

Waitwait no baby get back here wait

Babe?

Aww baby pls don't be embarrassed

My beautiful gumdrop it's okay

Aww pretty nong

Get your cute little ass back here

Please baby?

Come back to me :'(

Baby I see you reading me

Gonna leave me all alone? </3

Baby?

Honeybun?

Sweetheart.

Angel.

Beautiful.

Gorgeous.

Yummy. Mmmm your beautiful body

Wanna fuck u so bad bby bet u take me so well

  
OKAYOKAYOKAY

WERESTOPPINGRIGHTTHEREYOUNGMAN

SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTTHEEVERLOVINGFUCKUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

There you are :) See? Was that so hard

Wait...

Young man?

  
Fuck you

Shit!

I didn't mean "fuck you" like I wanna fuck you

FUCC K

DONT SAY ANYTHING I SWEAR

Ah fuck

  
Hehe baby you're so flustered. I kinda love it

It was an honest mistake we're okay

  
Oh.

  
What bun?

  
Nothing. I just have to go.

  
Aww why??? Don't leave me 😭

  
Ay shut up!

Who was just 'proud' of me for 'working hard'??? Now I can't work?

  
Wait this is for your new customer?

  
Yea someone just made a purchase

It was probably the guy who called me

  
Cant let you leave bby. Sorry

  
You fuckin CAN and you have no damn choice

  
I'll be rlly sad if you do :(

I kno u wont leave me depressed bby bc u luv me too much

  
This is my job! Lemme do it

  
Leaving me for another man already. even get my kiss yet? No

  
Goodbye Tharn

  
Wait baby wait

Honey?

N'Type???

💔

….I love you….

  
<[Image Attached]>

<[Image Attached]>

…. …. too

  
OH MAH FCKKIN JGDAHDJAADKJFS

**Author's Note:**

> TYPES FIRST PIC: full body mirror selfie, phone covering face, wearing (as per the deal) only his underwear which are red white and gray striped boxer briefs. His lax foot is resting comfortably on top of his support foot. Lax leg is bent slightly at the knee.
> 
> THARNS FIRST PIC: he's sitting on the floor in front of his couch leaning back against it. One leg is laid out, one is up. He's smirking up at the camera wearing (as per the deal) only his underwear: dark blue boxers. His free hand comes up to his chin as his thumb grazes his bottom lip.
> 
> THARNS BOXING PIC: ((AUTHORS WARNING!: LITTLE BIT GRAPHIC!!!)) an image of Role passed out against the pavement of the courtyard of the west side mall. Bruises encapsulate his face. There's blood pooled around him and splattered on his clothes.
> 
> TYPES THANK YOU PIC: Type is laying stomach down across the foot of his bed horizontally, only a white towel thrown over him to cover his ass. Part of his ear, jaw, and chin are visible. Including his fingers where his chin sits in his hand. His ankles are crossed and in the air. His face is out of frame. His pink and white floral bed sheets are in frame.
> 
> THARNS THANK YOU PIC: Bust selfie from the shoulders up. He's laying down on the familiar green couch cushions. Smiling lazily at the camera with a playful wink, plain black t shirt. Hair is tousled more than usual.
> 
> TYPES "...TOO" PIC 1: Selfie of him from the chin, down to his shoulders; shirtless. He's leaning back against a dark brown head board with his hand covering his lips. The pillows he rests against are pink.
> 
> TYPES "...TOO" PIC 2: Same frame and setting, the only difference is the hand is now facing palm up in front of his chin and it is revealed that his lips are puckered to give away a kiss


End file.
